narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Alucard Nara
Overview Alucard Nara (prefers Al) is a Medical Nin. He abilities include Lightning and Wind release as well as the Nara clan's Shadow manipulation techniques. Personality Alucard is in some areas naive, and panicky in a sense when it comes to trouble but manages to pull himself together and get out of it. described by the few friends he has as resourceful, witty and clever, though he has low self-esteem and does not believe it to be true. He can become very awkward around girls. He tries to never let anyone close to him but there are the few that he calls friends. He hates not being able to help others and will do so even if it causes him harm, behind this caring and selfless side though lies a hidden almost sadistic side. Appearance Alucard is semi tall and thin, but more muscular than one would perceive. His hair is black around neck length. Hetero-chromatic eyes, Left: Blue. Right: Green. Casual Clothing: '' ''Battle Gear: (work in progress) History Alucard was born into the Nara clan, He was the older of two children, he loved his family and worked hard to become a shinobi. He graduated young, immature and when he was sent on a mission, a simple mission that went awry he was separated and lost. He was away for months, thought by his imitate family as dead and to afraid to come home he stayed away for years. Later he returned home found the Nara clan and once more became family. Battle style Alucard is a Strategist, preferring to think out the battle than to charge straight into the fray. His weapons of choice are a variety of knives that he has collected over the years. He also has a fondness for flash bombs both leg pouches he has on are filled with them. He also keeps a tool bag on his belt behind his back, left side of his body. Current life Relationships Sunuato Inuzuka- Is Alucard's Oldest and closest friend Met while away from Konoha. Both of them returned around the same time, but Sun ended up leaving and moving to Sunagakure for personal reasons. Though Sun has defiantly made more of himself in the world even becoming the leader of the Inuzuka, Al and Sun are like brothers and have always got each others backs. Though Al does harbor some jealousy of Sunauto's success. Eric Nara- Eric is the Former Leader of the Nara Clan in Konohagakure and the man that took Alucard in when he returned to Konohagakure. He has taught Alucard most of what he knows both technique wise and somewhat in life wise. Over time Alucard has formed a bond with Eric feeling him to be just as much a Father as a teacher. He trusts Eric over anyone else that he knows and would follow him into battle any time. 'Jestar Nara-' Though from the beginning they were not all ways close, now Alucard views Jestar as an older brother and especially due to recent events spends more and more time talking to him then he ever did before and has gotten a more of a repect for him.Category:Male